1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-based cleaning solution spraying system and method for cleaning buildings, signs roadways, and the like.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Devices that wash buildings, roadways and driveways, signs, and the like are known in the art. These devices work on various principles and with various levels of efficiency and productivity, however, they each suffer from one or more drawbacks.
Many devices are relatively small and are unable to effectively clean a relatively large structure such as a commercial building. Others are relatively complex in design and construction, resulting in relatively high acquisition and maintenance costs that make such devices prohibitive to use. Some devices lack sufficient controls to achieve delivery of a cleaning solution having a desired concentration and a desired discharge pressure.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a cleaning solution spraying system that can be used in commercial settings yet that is of relatively simple design and construction and is relatively easy to use. Such a device must have adequate controls to allow delivery of a desired solution concentration at a desired discharge pressure.